1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
For the purpose of moving a tricycle landing gear-type of airplane (especially a civilian airplane) on the ground at airports and, for example, into a hangar, convenience dictates the use of a self-propelled vehicle which tows or pushes the airplane, and such vehicles are known in sundry embodiments. However, the airplane-moving vehicles, or "dollies" as they are known, heretofore available did not accomplish the task with the security, ease, smoothness, and variable speed control -- together with over-all safety to the airplane -- best desired. The present invention was conceived by me in a successful effort to provide a dolly -- for moving a tricycle landing gear-type airplane -- which meets very high criteria in the above respects.